budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud I
Cloud being the name of the objects in the sky and a famous character within Final Fantasy played a big part in the Gelsamel Saga of Budokai Sagas. His aspects, personality and apperance would later change in the Nel & Cloud Saga. Overview Inspiration of Creation Cloud like Baston was created from an initial Movie idea for Dragonball Z, Labelled as Dragonball Z Movie #14: Desciple of The Legendary Super Saiyan. Cloud was later crafted into something better for Budokai Sagas. Appearance If you were to try a nd find Cloud within a group of people like in a Martial Arts Tournament, the best way to find him would be his short cut spiky hair and orange overalls. Cloud is average sized for a teenager but can be seen with a big goofy look on his face. Personality Happy-Go-Lucky, Dense, Care-free, Cheerful. These are some of the many ways to describe Cloud's behaviour, a given change from a usual Saiyan warriors attitude naturally. However in the heat of Battle, Cloud's above statements become more of a serious notion, with intents of defeating the person if they pose a threat to the planet, or a serious manner of fun if it's a rival or sparring partner History Cloud was born as a Low Level Saiyan Warrior from the Saiyan Warrior Garsok; who was a gifted fighter, just in the low level section. When learning of the fact that Baston was on Planet Earth, Cloud made his way there and find out why he had moved to earth and what made it so special. Planet Vegeta Tournament / Dracon Arc Not long after Cloud had arrived on Earth, he was on a ship with Baston heading for Planet Vegeta for what looked to be a tournament that was set up not long after he left. Upon arriving there, many fighters from Earth and even other planets had joined into the tournament, including Dracon; a Saiyan bent on making lives a misery. The tournament went without a hitch, that being until Dracon was eliminated from the fight somewhere in the Semi Final Bracket. He lost control of his mind, and went on a rampage, being silenced by the freshly fused Cloustan. This was around the time that Cloud had attained the power of a Super Saiyan. Saiyan King/Namek/Leigon Arc Having the tournament won by the Earth lot, the Saiyan King explained the reward for their victory, the chance to work for him. Against their better judgement, they refused the offer and forced the king to make a drastic action, taking Rin hostage. Unwillingly the Earth group gave in and worked for the King. Their first mission was to clear out a planet of people so that the Saiyans could claim dominance over it. This saw the end of Nene; Baston's' Girlfrien d at the time. With the planet cleared out, the Earth lot were allowed some time off, and with it headed to Planet Namek to use the Dragonballs to wish Nene back to life. However this didn't go quite to plan. A Creature by the name Leigon appeared on the scene, looking to absorb the powers of Nel and Phoenix to make himself the most powerful being in existance, this succeeding no doubt. This also lead to the Planets near destruction, with time remaining they were able to defeat Leigon and escape the planet just in time for it to explode. Techniques Kamehameha Wave Cloud's Signature Technique. Cloud will cup his hands together and form Ki into the center of it. When generated enough energy, Cloud will extend his palms out towards the target and fire the large blast of energy. Kaioken Technique One of the Three Techniques Cloud Learnt while training in otherworld with King Kai. Cloud was able to reach as high as the 100 times Kaioken of which he used in conjunction with his Super Saiyan 3 powers to make a more devestating attack. Instant Transmission Another Technique Cloud learnt from King Kai in other world. Instant Transmission allows Cloud to move from one area to the next at speeds quicker than the speed of light. All Cloud has to do is be able to sense the person he wants to find, and be sure to have a visual image in his head about who to look for. Fusions Cloustan Apperance: Cloustan is the creation of Cloud and Baston through the Metamaru Fusion Dance. Cloustan has the hair style of Baston, with the addition of a flick of hair at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's side. Cloustan wears the traditional clothing of the Fusion Dance, of which consists of the Half Vest and White trousers. The Half Vest in the shade of Red. Attitiude: The carefree nature of Cloud, and the Arrogant Nature of Baston creates a monsterous combination known as Cloustan. The situation is similar to their Potara Earring Counterpart Bastoud. Cloustan is obnoxious, arrogant and gives off comedy relief acts as well to throw his opponents off, or send them into a fit of rage so they drop their guard. Cloustan however unlike Bastoud has a serious side to him also, of which is rare to see unless he knows he's got the upper hand. Transformation: '''Super Saiyan: '''Cloustan was able to transform himself into a Super Saiyan during his battle with Nris and with it fought a long an hard battle. However even with this he was unable to win the fight. He'd later Ascend to the next level and beyond. '''Ultra Super Saiyan: '''In this form, Cloustan's Muscle Mass increases 2x it's normal amount and with it Cloustan dubs himself as Cloustan the Mighty. Showcasing more of his arrogant side.